The Oldest and The Youngest
by LilithDarkness
Summary: North searches for the story behind Pitch's attacks. He find what he's after and something more. Something every one wants... (Very small chapters)
1. Chapter 1

Jack was sat in a tree gazing up at the moon. The moon glowed gently as if copying the soft smile resting on Jack lips. After a few moments Jack breaks the calming silence between the two of them.

"So MIM. Have you told the others about us? About our relationship?"

The moons glow dims. Jack gave a small chuckle.

"Ok no worries at least I know in case it comes up."

The moon brightens once again. A small moon beam floats down and wraps itself around Jack for a moment before returning to the moon once again.

"Yeah MIM I love you too. We have been here a long time. I'm glad time, distance and change hasn't affected us."

Jack notices the sun starting to rise.

"Well I had better get back. We will talk again soon MIM. May you continue to see me in your dreams."

With that Jack summoned the wind and quickly travelled back to North's workshop. Behind him the moon glowed a little brighter.


	2. Chapter 2

North stood staring at the globe. He had found himself staring at it more and more since Pitch showed himself again and Jack had become a guardian. He couldn't help himself. He kept wondering why Pitch kept attacking, why the Man in the Moon chose guardians and most importantly how it all began.

In his search for answers North walked into his library. He had to have a book somewhere with the answers in right? He had the stories of himself and the other guardians besides Jack so Manny or Pitch's story must be in here somewhere.

North scanned every shelf looking for any book that might shed some light on the answer. During his search North stumbled across a book about the Nightmare Kings beginning. North shook his head, that was a sad story, but if the Nightmare King could travel amongst the stars why was he here on Earth terrorizing children?

As North continued down the shelf he noticed a new book amongst the others. This wasn't the first time it had happened and probably wouldn't be the last. North had figured that Manny added books from time to time for safe keeping. Gently pulling it from the shelf North read the title of the book. North was shocked at the title of the book but quickly sat down to read.

It wasn't a long book actually rather too short for North's liking. It didn't go into much detail but told vital information and quickly moved on to the next part. Once getting to the end North decided to summon the other Guardians. This was a story they should know about.

Book tucked under his arm North quickly marches to the globe and activated the switch. Now it was time to prepare for guests. Yetis are quickly sent to prepare snacks for the others.

Once the snacks where prepared it only took a few moments for the other Guardians to arrive. Jack was the last to arrive.

"So why have you called us here North?

All the Guardians where curious at why they were summoned. Clearly there was no danger as they had been greeted with snacks.

North looking pleased with himself pulled the book from under his arm. Bunny's eyes flickered between the book and North.

"Are you telling me you summoned us all here because of a book?"

North beamed.

"Yes"

Bunny couldn't stop himself from hopping forward.

"Have you lost your mind? Why would you summon us for a book?"

North simply looked back at Bunny with a bored expression.

"Well if you let me explain the book contains a story I think we should all hear."

Bunny through his paws up to the sky.

"Oh great not only is it a book but it contains nothing more than a story."

Toothiana quickly flew over.

"Bunny give North a chance I am sure there is something about the story that is important. Right North?"

North nods.

"Yes now quickly sit down while I read. Keep ears open and listen to whole story then I will answer questions."

With that the Guardians all settle down. All but Jack sat on a chair or sofa. Jack sat on a nearby window sill instead.

North cleared his throat and opened the book.

"Now we start."

All the guardians sat still listening until the story was over. At the end North simply closed the book and leaned back into his seat. Silence followed.

Eventually the silence was broken by Bunny.

"So there is another guardian out there? One that protected Manny and defeated Pitch, well stopped Pitch for a long time. THE FIRST GUARDIAN."

North nodded.

"His name as mentioned was Nightlight. Manny's friend and personal guardian."

Toothiana was the next to speak up.

"So what are we waiting for let's find Nightlight and get him to join us once again."

This sparked a discussion and debate between the three of them. Sandy floated slightly apart from the others. Jack hadn't moved from the window sill since North started the story. Sandy glanced over at the winter spirit, as he did so the moon shone brighter.

Sandy looked away briefly and was about to look back at Jack when the winter spirits shadow caught Sandy's eye. The shadow was still of a skinny male with short hair and a crook but something was off.

The shadow was too skinny to be Jack, the hair too wild and the crook curled in on itself more then Jack's did. Sandy could honestly say that the shadow, though similar, did not match Jack. So why was it there?

Sandy turned to get the others attention but it was harder for Sandy as he didn't speak. Quickly glancing over his shoulder Sandy noticed Jack's shadow had returned to looking exactly like him once again.

Sandy was very confused. He had seen a shadow that wasn't of anyone in the room, he was sure of it. He had seen it, right?


	3. Chapter 3

Jack continued to stare out of the window as the Guardians talked. He had listened to the story North had read and quickly understood it was the story of MIM. The story gave Jack some insight to what had happened before the guardians came into existence. Jack sat there lost in his thoughts.

Jack snapped out of his thoughts once he heard Bunnymund's voice next to his ear. Quickly snapping his head around Jack looked the Easter spirit in the eyes.

"Yes Bunny?"

Bunnymund straightened himself.

"I said I believe we should search for Nightlight. He must be out there somewhere we just have to search for him."

Jack turned and stood up.

"Have you ever thought he might not want to be found? Maybe he IS out there but is minding his own business."

The Guardians looked shocked at Jack response. They had never seen Jack like this before. Bunny once again spoke slight irritation in his voice.

"Or maybe he is out there trapped. Maybe he needs help. Maybe he needs OUR help."

Jack scoffed.

"If that was the case don't you think he would be long gone by now? After so long alone there is no way he is the same as he was when he first fought Pitch. Time changes a person especially when they are alone."

The guardians flinched at that. Jack quickly jumped out the window and left. Toothiana was the first to break the silence that followed

"Maybe Jack's right."


	4. Chapter 4

From the shadows, piercing yellow eyes watched the group.

"Oh so they want to find the one who trapped me here? Well by all means Guardians search away. You search for him, find him, bring him back here. Then I can get my revenge. Yes find Nightlight and I will make sure his light goes out permanently."


	5. Chapter 5

Jack flew as far and as fast as he could. He hadn't meant to snap but he wasn't prepared to tell the others the truth. He didn't want them to be disappointed or disgusted with him but at the same time he didn't want to give them false hope. He couldn't think of another way to deal with the situation.

For now he'd keep flying until he could calm down and think of some way to stop the Guardians from searching.


	6. Chapter 6

The guardians continued to debate and discuss after Jack left. Sandy continued to float a little away from the group as he thought.

The shadow and Jack's behaviour where both strange. Sandy was sure they were connected. There was only the small problem that Sandy could only get two conclusions and neither were likely.

Either Jack knew Nightlight and was hiding him for some reason or Jack was Nightlight.

Jack knowing where Nightlight is was the most likely of the two conclusions but still seemed highly unlikely. Sandy just couldn't think of another conclusion.


	7. Chapter 7

Man in the Moon looked down on the Earth. He watched as Jack left him to return to the North Pole. He watched North search his library for any clues. He left a book on the shelf for North to find.

He watched as North read it and summoned the others. He watched as all but Jack became intrigued by the story. He listened as they began discussing Nightlight. He watched Jack who was staring out of the window.

He cast his light manipulating it to show Nightlight's shadow. He watched as Sandy spotted it and tried to get the others attention. He watched the small argument between Jack and Bunny. He watched as Jack flew around the world to try and calm himself.

Man in the Moon started thinking of different ways to help the Guardians find Nightlight.


	8. Chapter 8

North was looking in the book once again just in case there was any hint to where Nightlight maybe. He looked up just in time to see Manny raise his crystal.

"Ah Manny what have you got to show me?"

Inside the crystal stood a figure. North felt the figure was familiar yet strange. Looking closer North saw a young boy with a staff, just like Jack. As North looked closer at the details the figure began to change. Slowly at first, almost indictable, yet North noticed the changes. He watched carefully as the figure continued to change, once it finally stopped changing though, North needed to take a step back. Now he stood staring at the finished transformation. With all the wonders he has seen and created, this was something he had never imagined. He finally understood what Manny was trying to tell him.

"Jack Frost is Nightlight!"


	9. Chapter 9

"WHAT!"

Pitch's voice echoed through the caverns he calls home.

"That frozen little brat is Nightlight! How is that possible? Nightlight was a citizen of the Golden Age. Jack is a simple earth boy who froze in a pond. There is no way they can be the same person. Is there?"

Pitch prowled through the corridors of his home.

"No matter. Even if Jack isn't Nightlight it is clear he is linked some way or MIM wouldn't have shown North. Besides I think it's about time I got a little revenge on the frozen brat."


	10. Chapter 10

Jack continued to fly as snow fell around him, displaying his emotions to the world. His mind in turmoil as thoughts swirl and dance, like snowflakes in a blizzard.

What would the Guardians think once he tells them the truth?

The truth behind Nightlight, behind Jack Frost, behind the mortal boy known as Jackson?

Would they accept the truth?

Would they view him differently?

Would they put more pressure on him to fill two guardians' roles?

Would they be disappointed?

Would they hate him?

Jack was so caught up in his thoughts, as he flew, that he didn't notice the danger above him. Before he could sense anything or react everything went black.


	11. Chapter 11

"WHAT!?"

North had called the Guardians back. Jack hadn't returned but that didn't worry him. In fact North was beginning to be please the young winter spirit hadn't returned after Bunny's and Tooth's reaction to the news.

"It is true Manny showed me."

The Guardians of Hope and Memories stared at the Guardian of Wonder. Sandy simply stood apart nodding his head. Yes it made sense to him after the strange shadow.

Bunny on the other hand seemed unable to believe it.

"NO! No…no…no. Jack cannot be Nightlight."

North huffed a little.

"Why not?"

Bunny looked towards North almost pleadingly.

"Because Jack! He's only 300 years old. Nightlight is older than all of us probably even Manny himself. Besides if what you say is true how did the Guardian of Manny, who first defeated Pitch and grounded him on Earth, suddenly turn into a spirit with the powers of snow and ice?"

North frowned in thought.

"Ok you got me there. But Manny never lies, why would he start now?"

Even Bunny fell silent at that question, also frowning in thought. Toothiana watched the two Guardians and listened to both of their arguments. After a little time a thought sparked. She quickly fluttered over to the others barely containing her excitement.

"Hey! What if Jack is Nightlight as Manny said. What if when Nightlight attacked and defeated Pitch he was injured? When a Guardian gets seriously injured we sleep right until we are healed right? We have the belief of children to help our healing process. Maybe Nightlight slept due to injury and over the years slowly absorbed powers of the earth becoming Jack Frost?"

North and Bunny star at her for a moment before North shatters the silence.

"HA! That must be what happened. No longer being amongst the stars, Nightlight must have subconsciously reached for another source to heal him. Transforming him in the process."

Bunny quickly responded.

"But that still doesn't explain why he has memories. Memories of begin mortal! You collected and protected them Tooth. How does your theory include that?"

Now Tooth was stunned.

"Hmm… Then how?"

This time Bunny sighed. He hadn't meant to shoot down the others ideas but couldn't shake the feeling that Jack wasn't Nightlight.

"Maybe Jack met Nightlight during his 300 years of isolation? Maybe Jack simply knows where he is?"


	12. Chapter 12

Pitch smiled down at the frozen teen. Jack was currently unconscious in one of Pitch's many cages.

"Hmm… I wonder when the little spirit will awaken. No matter. I have his staff; he is as good as powerless."

With that Pitch faded into the shadows to watch the show when Jack realised where he was. It would be even more fun when he sends a message to the Guardians…


	13. Chapter 13

All the Guardians had decided to stay the night at the North Pole. It wasn't until they had all settled that Sandy realised Jack still hadn't shown up.

He quickly made his way to North and used his sand signs to ask North his questions.

 _"Where is Jack?"_

North thought for a moment after deciphering the question. After a few moment he shrugged.

"Jack is spirit of winter and Guardian of fun. He spends a lot of time playing with the children and bringing snow to the world. He comes and goes as he pleases. Don't worry he will turn up soon."

With that North walked away, towards his bedroom. Sandy wasn't too sure and felt uneasy but also returned to the room that would act as his bedroom for the night.

That night all four Guardians had the same nightmare.

In front of them was Jack, sat, trapped, in one of Pitch's many cages that hung from the ceiling of his lair. The winter spirit was curled in on himself, crying, his staff nowhere to be seen.

Each of the Guardians tried to take a step forward, to comfort their youngest team member, but found themselves also in a cage.

Suddenly Pitch walked out of the shadows and towards Jack.

"See I told you Jack. They don't care for you, they don't even class you as one of their own. I mean you've been here over a day and they still aren't searching for you. Some guardians they are."

As Pitch walks closer to the cage housing Jack the other Guardians start shouting and trying to escape their own. To their dismay all the shouting, telling Pitch to disappear and Jack that they did care, fell on deaf ears.

Pitch opened the cage door and walked towards the gently kneeled in front of the boy, before wrapping his arms around the boy's shoulders.

"They can't even see or protect their own child."

All the Guardians stopped fighting and shouting at that moment and stared in horror.

"I mean they left you alone for 300 years. They left an eternal child without hope, wonder or happy memories. Even the dream you had slowly began to fade."

The Guardians were silent as they listened.

"Don't you see? You are the child they never cared for, the child not worth hope, wonder, dreams or happy memories. But no more! I'm here, I care."

Pitch ran his fingers through Jack's white hair, slowly changing it to grey and then black.

Jack had slowly stopped crying and was now leaning against Pitch, as a child would when relaxing with their parent. The shadows swirled around the pair before covering them both.

The last thing the Guardians saw was Jack's yellow eyes…


	14. Chapter 14

Jack slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he registered was the darkness and the cold and for the first time since he became Jack Frost, he was scared.

This time though there was no moon to chase away the darkness. This time the darkness came closer.

Jack sat up discover he was in one of Pitch's many cages. A sea of darkness and shadows swirling around his cage, his fear giving them a taste of the meal just inside the bars.

Jack let his hand run across the bass of the cage, to discover his staff was missing. Jack's fear, having slowly began to drop after discovering where he was, rocketed up once again. This caused the shadows to swirl faster around the cage, causing it to rock. The cage rocked gently at first but soon Jack was being thrown from side to side as it rocked more violently.

After a few more minutes Jack was hissing in pain from each time his shoulder impacted the metal bars. One particular hard hit caused Jack to shout out.

"Stop! Please stop!"

And the cage did. The cage stopped sharply causing Jack to be flung across it and once again hitting himself off the bars. This time though he seemed to have hit the cage door and broke the lock. He fell through the door and almost kept falling, only his quick reaction to grasp one of the bars with his hand stopped him.

At the sensation of falling Jack had closed his eyes, so now he slowly opened them. Above him he saw the cage he had been inside just moment before. Closing his eyes once again, taking a deep breath, Jack looked down.

He couldn't stop the yelp as he flinched at the sight of what appeared to be an endless pit underneath him. Jack had never had a fear of heights, until the battle with Pitch and he lost his staff. Now his fear of falling drowned his other senses.

He reached up with his other hand towards the cage to see if he could pull himself up. His hand kept slipping each time he reached up. Moments passed and Jack continued to struggle, not realising how his fear was affecting the shadows surrounding him.

As Jack managed to grip the cage firmly with his other hand his fear slowly receded. This caused the shadows to swirl around more frantically until one gripped his ankle and pull.

Jack had only a second to realise something was gripping his ankle before it began to pull him. The young winter spirit panicked, kicking out at whatever was grabbing and trying to drag himself back into the cage.

Soon his hands where red with the strain and one slipped. Jack screamed as his other arm jarred due to hit suddenly gaining all his weight. Fear, shadows and darkness swirled around Jack as he hung from the cage.

He had no idea how long he hung there with the shadows occasionally tugging at his ankles causing him to yelp or scream in fear or pain. He didn't know when the tears started falling down his cheeks. He didn't know when he started begging, but suddenly his ears where full of his own voice.

"Please! Please make it stop! Please! I'll do anything! Just don't let me fall again!"


	15. Chapter 15

Pitch watched in silence as Jack struggled to keep himself from falling. The spirit of fear smiled as he tasted Jack's fear. It was like nothing he had tasted before. Then Pitch frowned. Something tasted off, not bad but something long forgotten. Under all sharp coldness and mint was something a little warmer, something familiar. But it was so faint!

Pitch made the shadows tug at Jack's leg again.

THERE!

The taste so faint but now Pitch was focused on it. It was warm yet old, much older than Jack. Pitch couldn't think of any way to describe it. Pitch thought for a moment, he had tasted something similar… NO! It was exactly the same!

Pitch remembers the taste of fear and the provider vividly. The fear had been so fleeting the first time but the taste had been so unique. After Pitch remembered nothing but darkness, until a light led him from it.

"Nightlight!"


	16. Chapter 16

All the Guardians woke with a start. Stumbling out of their beds the four quickly ran to the main sitting room, where they held most of their meetings.

"What are we going to do?"

Aster was pacing, the nightmare had hit him hard. Now just like the other Guardians he could see it quite clearly. Jack was a child. A spirit, an immortal but still only a child. How many time had the boy hoped, dreamt or wished for a happy memory? How many times had they failed him?

"We should not panic. Pitch gave us all nightmare does not mean it's real. Made to make us confused, worried, panicked. Make us act without thinking."

North spoke but his usual loud cheer seemed missing.

"Then what should we do? Wait until the nightmare becomes reality?"

North rests a hand on Aster's shoulder.

"We stay calm. We think. We investigate. See if Pitch really has Jack. Jack is spirit of winter he flies all around the world, he may have simply found a group of children to play with."

"And if he hasn't? If Pitch truly has him in a cage?"

Sandy and Tooth continue to watch the two fight until a shadow passes over the group.

"Oh please. It's not a question of _if_ I have but of _what_ I plan to do with him."

The four turned at neck breaking speed to see the spirit of darkness standing on top of the globe.

"I must thank you by the way. Finding Nightlight is no easy task. I should know, I've been searching for so long, but then you go and deliver him to me. Such a thoughtful gift."

Bunnymund's fur bristle with anger.

"We haven't given you anything or one. Let alone Nightlight."

Pitch looked at the guardians slightly confused to begin with before realization hit him.

"You don't know. For all your investigations and belief you don't know or believe. Oh this is so much better!"

The grin that Pitch matched that of the one he wore when he believed to be winning their last fight.

Bunnymund jumps onto the globe trying to reach the spirit of fear, only for him to disappear and reappear somewhere else.

"Oh please Bunny. Do you never learn. I am the shadows and darkness."

Pitch slowly moves around the edge of the room.

"And if you must know Jack is currently clinging to the bars of one of my many cages."

A flick of Pitch's wrists sends some nightmare sand to form a screen of sorts. Inside the Guardians watch as Jack clings to the bars of a cage to stop himself from falling. His hands and wrists red, tears glistening as they freeze down his cheeks and his legs kicking wildly as the shadows occasionally pull at his ankles.

"No! Sweet tooth!"

Toothiana gasps, eyes glistening.

"Shostakovich!"

North's knuckles nearly turn white as he gripped his sword.

Sandy tried to show his shock and horror through sand figures before finally letting them drop, unable to show how he felt.

Bunnymund stood staring at the scene, ears back, sat on his heels.

"Oh Jackie…"

Pitch continued to circle them.

"So tell me Guardians do you like what I've reduced your newest member to?"

Aster's fur stood on end in anger.

"Get here you bloody show pony."

He charged at the spirit of fear, who quickly disappeared into the nearest shadows. Only to reappear as far away from him as possible.

Toothiana decided to make the next attack. Trying to get him from behind. Pitch seemed unamused as he simply stepped to the side and she flew past, going too fast to change direction or slow down in time.

North was the only one not to attack as Sandy formed his whips. Pitch, apparently a little used to the attacks, ducked, dodged and danced as he avoided the whips.

"Oh please. You four are so pridictable. You charge in without thinking, no stratagy or tactic. No just charge in head first and attack the enemy head on. Because that worked so well last time."

Pitch's gaze flickers from one Guardian to the next. A smile fitting of a crazy serial killer graces Pitch's thin grey lips.

"Don't worry I'll make sure Jack knows _exactly_ who to thank for the treatment he is about to recieve. You really should treat me nicer next time we meet."

Pitch continues to smile as he fades into the shadows.


	17. Chapter 17

Pitch walks through the shadows as he circles Jack, making sure the winter spirit doesn't sense him. He watches the spirit still confused even after his discovery.

He saw Jack Frost yet he sensed Nightlight. This spirit couldn't be both. It's not possible. Nightlight was a citizen from the Golden Age, MIM's protector, _his_ trapper. The one who trapped him on the god forsaken planet.

Jack Frost wasn't any of these. Jack Frost is a boy who was born on Earth. He saved his sister, drowned and became a spirit. The one who was responsible for his latest defeat.

Pitch scowled. He'd let Jack climb back into the cage after hours of hanging on. Now the spirit was barely conscious. Pitch had tried corrupting him with the nightmare sand but something kept fighting it.

Pitch watched as he summoned more and sent it towards Jack again.

It swirled around the young spirits head before slowly expanding to completely cover him. Soon Jack was cocooned in the sand. The sand started shrinking around it's contents.

Pitch smiled, everything was going well so far. This would be the best form of torture for all his enemies. After that nightmare he had sent them, having Jack corrupted and attacking them. They wouldn't be able to fight back, not without harming their youngest member. Their _child_.

Pitch chuckled to himself. Yes he could see it. All the Guardians giving up because they had already harmed their precious Jack enough. Not putting up a fight or a small one, continuously afraid of harming him.

But the best bit would be having Jack conscious and aware of what he was doing even if he couldn't control it. To hear their apologises, their pleas and their screams of pain and he destroys them.

Yes this would cause the most damage. This would be the best torture for all of them. Especially when he made sure to take his time, and of course Jack would be able to occasionally be able to 'break free' of Pitch's control.

That would be enough to give them all hope that could be crushed and destroyed over and over again. Bunnymund, being the Guardian of Hope, would be affected by this the most. But that's fine. The Pooka should have died with the rest of his species.

Pitch smiled as the sand encased Jack like a second skin. Just a few more seconds and it would be absorbed into his body. The sand was usually rendered useless by now on every other attempt. Maybe Jack had been fighting subconsciously, now he was too tired.

This was good. Just as the sand began to enter Jack's body the spirit screamed and his back arched. Pitch continued to smile, that was until the sand fell away and Jack was still untouched by the fear.

Pitch roared, not caring if it gave away his position. Quickly forming tendrils of black sand, he approached the cage. If Jack was still strong enough to fight the sand after this Pitch was simply go back to the old fashioned way of destroying an enemy like many before.

Death wasn't so bad. It was easy. At least for Pitch.


	18. Chapter 18

After Pitch disappeared the Guardians had jumped into action. North started bellowing orders to the yeti. Toothiana had dived out of the window and was now back with as many fairies as she could spare without the flow of teeth being effected. Sandy the calmest, chasing elves for eggnog. Bunnymund stood to the side watching the others but thinking about what Pitch had said.

What was it they hadn't realised? Was Pitch confirming their thoughts of Jack being Nightlight? But that couldn't be possible could it? Jack is a mortal born on Earth turned spirit. Nightlight was a citizen of the Golden Age, the protector of MIM and the hero who trapped Pitch on Earth. There was no way they were the same spirit… Was there?

Bunnymund shook his head.

Of course not. Jack had mortal memories. Nightlight would never have something like that surely. But why didn't he remember Nightlight?

Having come from the Golden Age himself, Bunnymund should have been able to remember someone like Nightlight. It would have been a big thing. Tsar Lunar sending his son out into the stars with a protector.

Everyone who was an honourable warrior would have wanted that position. It wouldn't have been a silent event. Unless…

Bunnymund stiffened.

That must have been it. Tsar Lunar had kept it a secret.

But what happened once Pitch was trapped on Earth? Sandy had survived coming to this planet. He had survived coming to this planet. So surely Nightlight would have survived as well.

Bunnymund looked out of the window.

But where could this spirit be hiding?

"BUNNY!"

Bunnymund wasn't sure if he jumped or if his ears had flattened quick enough for the top of his head to now hurt. He turned towards the voice.

"What?"

North stood there with his swords drawn and pointing towards the spirit of Easter.

"Time to go. Jack should not be allowed to wait any longer."

Bunnymund nodded and pushed off the wall he had been leaning against.

"After you mate."

North nodded before turning around. Bunnymund followed him. He was too busy thinking to even care he had walked onto North sleigh. He soon realised once they began moving.

He really hoped North liked gouges in the wood from his claws because it wasn't a controlled action. He just hope they landed soon and he boomerangs got to meet Pitch


	19. Chapter 19

Jack wasn't sure how long he had been here, let alone what was happening. He remembers the cage.

The cage. It should have been safe. Should have protected him from everything outside but it hadn't.

The dark had come. The darkness had shaken the cage. It had shaken the cage until it had gotten it's prize. Jack.

Once it had shaken Jack from the safety of the cage it had pulled and tugged. Only grabbing him long enough to make him panic. Every time he calmed down it struck again, like a child. Continuously attacking to get a response, once the response stopped attacking again.

All was calm at the moment. Jack had managed to pull himself back into the cage, but it was still there. He knew it was. He could sense it. It was out there waiting. Waiting for him to make a mistake. Waiting for him to leave himself open again.

He wasn't going to let that happen. He wasn't! But he was so tired. He want to sleep. He knew he would find peace in sleep, even if Sandy wasn't here with his dream sand. Sleep brought peace.

All he had to do was lie here long enough for it to claim him. If he ignored everything else sleep would come. It would take him away from here even for a few moments.

 _Yesss. Sssleep. Everything will be better when you sssleep._

Yes sleep. That's what he needs. What he wants. He's too tired to fight anymore.

 _It'sss ok. Jussst sssleep. Sssleep isss sssafe. Sssleep will bring a darknesss that will comfort you. Welcome the sssleep…_

Jack listened are could feel himself drifting when the pain started. It burnt. Everything burnt. Jack wanted to get away from it. He shouldn't feel warm but he does. He need to get away. Away from the pain, from the burning, from the heat.

 _Sssleep. It'sss ok. You are sssafe, jussst sssleep._

No! He couldn't sleep. The darkness was here again. How could he have let it get so close.

Jack mentally reached for the strength to fight the darkness. A flash of bright white light in his mind's eye and the pain went. The heat, the burning, the pain and the voice all gone.

He heard a roar coming from somewhere. He couldn't tell where or how close it was but it was there.

Jack felt the cage shake slightly before feeling something gripping his wrists. He should be fighting. He had to fight. But he wasn't. He wasn't fighting. He couldn't fight.

Jack managed to open his eye slightly, only to see bright yellow staring back at him, before the snapped shut again and a comforting darkness claimed him.


	20. Chapter 20

The Guardians landed in Burgess with no problems. Bunnymund wasn't sure what to make of it. Yes he was happy that he was out of that death trap North call transport, but with Pitch knowing they were on their way getting here was a little too easy.

He scanned the tree line for any dark creations. He noted how they had landed on the same lake the last battle had finished on. For some reason the lake was still frozen.

Bunnymund shook his head a little.

Jack needed saving from Pitch Black and here he was wondering why a lake was still frozen.

Looking over his shoulder Bunnymund could see the other Guardians were ready.

"Come on mates. Let's go get Jack back."

An expression of pure determination settled on each of their faces. For Sandy that was impressive. North took the lead with Toothiana and Bunnymund close behind. Sandy stayed behind, watching their back's.

The entrance to Pitch's lair soon came into view. Admittedly Bunny was surprised it was there after how it had filled in after the nightmares.

Without hesitation though he quickly dropped down, into the gloom below. It wasn't overly dark at the bottom you could still see your hand in front of your face… Just.

Hearing the others coming down Bunnymund quickly moved out of the way. Toothiana quickly darted down before coming to rest next to him. Sandy came down slower and gave North a lift down as well apparently.

With Sandy in the cave it was easier to see but not by much more. It was like being underwater. The light made it easier to see but everything was murky.

"So… Where do we go from here? Bunny can you tell which direction we should be heading in?"

Bunnymund was shocked. For the first time since he had known him North was whispering! And not his normal, same voice level as everyone else's speaking level, whispering, but whispering that could actually be classed as whispering.

Quickly straightening his ears and twisting them, Bunnymund listened for anything that may indicate where Jack maybe. Silence followed for many seconds until something broke the silence.

It was so soft and quiet unless Bunny had been focused on hearing anything he would have missed it. It was the sound of a child crying.

Bunny felt his heart speed up whilst his stomach dropped with dread. A child only cried like that when they had no choice. Children were known for crying loudly, for attention or to get what they want. A child only cried silently like that when they simply couldn't stop the tears but didn't want to be noticed. And EVERY child wanted to be noticed.

Without thinking Bunny quickly sped towards the sound of crying. His stomach dropping lower and lower as he ran. The closer he got the more he senses told him about his target, the child.

A scent of fresh snow and mint. A hope that burnt strong and true, no matter how damaged it was. A feeling of joy and cold.

The child was Jack. His Jack.

Bunny pushed himself to run faster. The crying was calming down and turning to whines at this point. The sounds were of pain. Jack was in pain. Bunnymund turned the corner and froze. He wanted to look away but couldn't.

There was Jack.

Had Bunny not known him by his scent, hope or aura he may not have recognised him. In front of the guardian of hope was a ball of black sand on the ground. The sounds emanating from it.

Bunnymund's ears fell backwards. His senses opened a little more, delivering more information.

The scent of mint and snow, sharp and clear but almost smeared. The scent of something overripe and on the verge of rotting just underneath.

The hope strong and true, flickering and in danger of going out all together.

The sense of joy and cold being mixed with the sense of fear and anger.

Jack was changing. Pitch was trying to change Jack.

Bunny had seen this happen many times before. Okay maybe not _seen_ it but he had sensed it. Jack only had a little time left before the darkness took him.

The thought snapped Bunny into action as the Pooka suddenly stood up tall and straight, ears held high. The very second he chose to charge at the sand a large herd of nightmare's appeared, blocking his path.

Before he could react three spirits charged passed and began attacking. Bunnymund was shocked for a moment, having forgotten the other guardians. Bunnymund felt his pull up in a grin as he watched the nightmares disappear. He soon threw himself into the mix and started pushing his way towards the black bundle that was clearly still Jack to his senses.

Only attacking the nightmares that got in his way was noticed by the others. North's voice soon boomed over the sounds of the battle.

"Bunny! What are you doing? Nightmare's need to be defeated."

"I need to get to Jackie mate. If I don't he won't _be_ Jackie anymore."

A sharp gasp could be heard though probably only by Bunny, North mumbled words that shouldn't be repeated and a yellow glow was the only indication Sandy understood. Each began attacking with a bit more focus and determination.

Bunnymund made sure to keep checking on Jack's state when he could. Each time caused a new wave of urgency. Everything that indicated the black mass was Jack was being overwhelmed. But with each nightmare destroyed another replaced it. Pitch's laughter could be heard echoing around them.

"Not long now…"

Bunnymund growled and he pushed forwards once again. The black bundle was now tight enough to Jack it was a skin suit. He knew Jack only had seconds. He reached for Jack's arm.

Suddenly the sand started disappearing. Jack's screams filled the air causing a sudden stillness.

Pitch stopped laughing, the nightmares and guardians stopped fighting. Even Bunnymund froze as he watched.

Jack was no longer lying on the ground. Instead he was floating. The higher the young spirit rose the less sand was visible and the more of Jack was shown.

Where white hair should have been seen was rapidly darkening grey hair. His white skin light grey, not by much but enough. His blue hoodie turning navy blue almost black.

Suddenly the screaming stopped and a deafening silence filled the air. Jack hung suspended in the air, no sand could be seen. His eyes still shut.

Bunny held his breath. He was too late. Jack was gone.

Falling back on his heels, ears as close to his head as possible, Bunnymund sat there staring and the fearling that was once Jack Frost. Now he simply held his breath and waited. He wasn't sure what he was waiting for, maybe for the nightmare to be completed, for Pitch to finish him and the other guardians off, he wasn't sure. But he waited, his eyes not leaving Jack.

Pitch's chuckles echoed around the room once again.

"Finally! You know Jack put up quite the resistance. He fought the corruption with everything he had but he finally ran out of strength. And right in front of the Guardians as well! I couldn't have planned it so perfectly!"

Bunnymund hadn't realised his ears could have gotten even closer to his skull but they had. They had failed him. It was their job to protect him, to protect the children of the earth and each other. They had come so close but still failed.

All the guardians watched as Jack began to descend slowly. Pitch walked out of the shadows and reached out for his new fearling. Jack settled next to the Nightmare King. Pitch smiled and began stroking Jack's now dark grey hair, it wasn't quite black but it wasn't far off either.

Jack didn't react to the contact and still hadn't opened his eyes yet. Bunnymund wasn't sure of that was better or worse. Seeing Jack's ice blue eyes changed to yellow would complete the transformation and as much and Bunny didn't want proof that Jack had changed all the way he needed it. The guardian of hope needed to see the yellows eyes to finally give up hope.

The Pooka sat there waiting.

Pitch chuckled.

"You won't be getting him back now guardians. He's mine like he should have been from the beginning."

Pitch turned to Jack and pulled his staff from the shadows.

"Here you go Jack. I think you need to give the guardians a farewell gift."

Pitch offered the staff to Jack who, reached a hand out and took it, _still_ had not opening his eyes.

Bunnymund watched as Jack's hand wrapped around the wood. He could have sworn he saw a spark as the two connected but was afraid he had imagined it. Jack's eyes started to flutter, Bunnymund continued to hold his breath. Now the truth would be revealed and he'd have to give up hope of ever saving the Guardian of fun.

Jack finally opened his eyes. Everyone gasped and Pitch even retreated a few steps. They were white!

Jack's eyes were pure white! Only a faint grey could be seen for the pupil.

A flash of light temporarily blinded and drew yelps from everyone. Bunnymund blinked a few time to see all the nightmares gone and Jack suspended in the air again.

The young spirit was glowing bright white as if he was a moonbeam himself. Bunnymund was stunned and was completely blown back when his senses were assaulted.

The scent of snow and mint, which had once been hidden by the scent of the corruption, hit him like a brick wall. But there was something extra. The scent of snow and mint nearly covering but it was there, a third scent. It had been a long time since Bunnymund had last smelt it on anyone other than Sandy. Stardust!

Jack had the scent of stardust!

How? How was it possible he had missed all this time?

Bunnymund watched the young spirit with hope and wonder. He stared at him like he had never truly seen him before. Maybe he hadn't, maybe he had been so focused on the spirit he thought he knew he had missed the true Jack.

Jack's eyes flickered to meet everyone else's in the room. Bunnymund gasped when they meet his. They showed wisdom that only came with time and age that was clearly older than what Jack claimed to be, that they _knew_ Jack to be.

Then his eyes were gone again and they landed on Pitch. Or at least that's what was indicated as Pitch took a couple more steps back.

"It's not possible! How is it possible? You couldn't have fought the change. I made sure you couldn't!"

Jack showed no emotion as he faced the spirit of fear. Bunnymund shivered, he wasn't used to this. Jack always showed emotion even if he was clearly covering his true emotions with laughter and sarcasm, there was always emotion.

Jack pointed his staff at the dark spirit.

"We fear you not!"

Jack's voice echoed like two people were talking at the same time. Bunnymund felt like he had been struck by lightning. Pitch seemed to have the same reaction. He had heard a phrase so similar before but where?

Jack soon answered his unvoiced questions.

"I am Night Light, bright light, sweet dreams I bestow. Sleep tight, all night. Forever I will glow."

With that Jack shone so bright it drove the shadows, the nightmares and Pitch away. All the Guardians managed to close their eyes before becoming blind. Bunny opened his eyes and moved instinctively to catch Jack as he fell. As he cradled the spirit to his chest he couldn't help but comment.

"You are always full of surprises aren't ya mate? Come on let's get you somewhere safe."


	21. Chapter 21

The darkness is everywhere. It had always been everywhere. It will always be everywhere.

There it was currently surrounding them. In its current host… Pitch Black.

He has been chasing us. Always chasing us. After the child who had never had a nightmare.

I stand watching as Pitch claims the parents of the little man in the moon. It's my job to protect him. I took a pledge to always protect him.

Here I stand now to complete that pledge. Armed with a crystal dagger, given to me by him, I WILL protect him. Even af the cost of my life.

I watch as Pitch smirks. I take a moment before charging. I WILL fulfil my pledge. I WILL protect the child.

I bury the dagger into his chest. The ship is falling now. I brace myself for the impact. This is the end but that is fine. MIM is safe.

I black out before we hit the surface of the planet…


	22. Chapter 22

Once the Guardians had gotten back to the North pole everything had blown up. Jack had been placed in a spare bedroom and left to the yeti's care. On their journey back that had discovered what Pitch had meant when he said he'd made sure Jack couldn't fight the corruption.

The winter spirit was covered in cuts and bruises. Some where normal of someone who had been in a fight, others were closer to signs of torture. Jack was lucky he hadn't got broken bones or if he had they were already healed. There was no sign of nightmare sand on or in Jack. He seemed to have neutralized it when driving all the darkness away before collapsing.

His hair had returned to the white colouring and his skin was back to normal. His hoodie had changed back as well, almost as if it never happened.

Bunnymund kept glancing towards the room Jack had been placed. He and the other Guardians were currently holding a meeting to discuss what had happened in Pitch's lair.

"See I said Jack was Night Light! Manny does not lie."

North was having fun rubbing it in that he had known. Sandy wasn't much better nodding along. Toothiana wasn't speaking, she was actually beginning to worry the Pooka as she sat in the corner. Apparently deep in thought.

Bunny was beginning to accept the fact that Jack was Night Light, as much as he didn't like the idea he could accept it. Bunny's eyes flickered towards the door once again. The yeti were going to tell them when Jack was waking up. Boy was he going to have a lot of questions to answer.

Bunny was nervous about facing Jack again. No longer was Jack just another annoying winter spirit, full of mischief and knowing nothing of responsibilities. Now he was a companion and he had been for longer than they had realised, then any of them had known.

He had a lot to apologize for. Even if his and Jack's relationship had changed. Even if they were friends and silently forgiven each other. Jack deserved a verbal apology. It was the least he deserved.

Just before Bunnymund could get lost in his thoughts the door moved. Snapping his head up he saw a yeti, it only nodded before leaving again. Jack was waking up. Or maybe it was Night Light. Bunnymund felt his stomach drop and his heart race.

Soon they will find out if Jack was still Jack or not. And if not what has changed…


	23. Chapter 23

It's cold and it's dark, and I'm scared. I don't know how much longer I can survive. I don't know how long I've been here. I need… I need… I don't know. I don't know what I need anymore. I don't know who I am anymore.

Sleep. That's what the voices whisper to me. Sleep…

There is something out there. It's nearby. Warm and familiar. It's getting closer. Curiosity bringing it closer and closer.

It's so close now. I should be able to see it, but where? Where is it?

THERE!

A glimpse of light. What could it be? It's still coming closer, still curious.

Wait! It's changed! It feels something different. It feels fear. Why? Why is it scared?

It's going to leave. No, it can't leave. What about me? COME BACK!

...

I'm free! The moonbeam, it freed me. Come, let's get out of this darkness. Show me the world above. Guide me out of here.

NO No no no… He got her! I need to save her! How, how do I save her?

He's going to change her! She won't be the same! I need to SAVE her! I'll do anything to save her...

That's it!

There! There she is! Don't worry I'm coming! I'll be there soon. Everything will be ok. You will be safe. You will smile again, write and sing and laugh again. Don't worry everything will be ok.

Goodbye Katherine. Forever you will glow.


	24. Chapter 24

The Guardian's quickly make their way to the room set aside for Jack. At the door they all stop glancing at each other whilst catching their breath. Aster felt his ears standing tall, alert.

Each nod towards Aster who already had a hand resting on the door handle. He nods in return once before facing the door, taking a breath and pushing the handle down. The door slowly swings open. Aster steps to the side, allowing the others to enter first.

As much as he wanted to rush into the room, he couldn't. He and Jack had developed a strange friendship. They seemed to have developed a love-hate relationship, they loved to hate each other. Going in first felt wrong, like he was stopping someone who really cared for the boy.

Not saying he didn't care for Jack, he did! He just seemed to be stuck in this stupid love-hate cycle with Jack. Though neither had done much to change it. So because of this Aster stepped back, entering last, even if every instinct screamed in protest.

Before entering the room he heard each Guardian gasp. He assumed it was from relief that the young spirit had woken up and didn't think any differently until he had entered the room and looked towards the bed. Aster had never felt his ears fall back so quickly.

The bed was empty.

The bed should NOT have been EMPTY!

Where was he? Where was Jack?

Aster spins quickly towards the other Guardian's only to find them all still, silently staring at the bed in horror. None of the had moved, like they hadn't accepted that Jack was no longer in the bed.

"North are you sure this is the room we left Jack in?"

North's electric blue eyes meet Aster's spring green one's. The Guardian of wonder thinks for a moment before nodding. Aster's eyes narrow.

Where was Jack? Hadn't one of the yeti's stayed with him?

Another idea sparked in the back of Aster's mind, one he didn't want to think about. But a little voice kept repeating that single question.

What if Pitch took him again?

Aster shakes his head. He wouldn't... he couldn't… Pitch could not get Jack at the North pole. Not with all the yeti as well as the four Guardians being there. Not after the power Jack released dow in Pitch's lair.

A cold breeze drifts across Aster's back causing him to shiver. He turns towards the source to find one of the larger windows open. He frowns at the window.

They hadn't opened the window, the yeti wouldn't have opened it. So why was it?

A crash sound's somewhere else in the building, apparently snapping the others out of their shock. The four of them run towards the sound, along with the yeti, North in the lead.

"Shostakovich! The armoury!"

They continue to run down corridors. At the entrance of the armoury they all froze, figuratively and literally.

Aster managed to save himself by sheer luck. He had noticed a little ice seeping under the door and stopped just before North and Toothiana got there. The pair hadn't thought twice about opening the doors.

Familiar blue magic quickly flew through the air striking both of them. Sandy had also stopped seeing Aster stop and was shocked at what had happened. Before either could move to help the pair, a very familiar spirit flew to stand in front of the frozen pair. Apparently he had not noticed the Pooka or the star standing just behind the door.

"Thieves! Where is it? Where have you hidden it?"

Aster shivered at how cold the usually happy spirit sounded. His eyes never leaving the young boy as he walked into his line of sight.

"Jack?"

The boy fell into and instinctual defensive position. Aster felt the urge to do the same but didn't knowing it wouldn't help.

"Who are you?"

Aster took a deep breath. Keeping calm and relaxed he took a step forward.

"I'm a friend. I'm here to help."

Icy blue eyes narrow on him.

"Why should I trust you? How can I trust you? Why don't I remember you?"

Aster felt worse and worse with each question. He couldn't answer any of them and as much as that hurt him it made this situation worse.

"I-I don't know but tell me what you are looking for. Maybe I can help."

Icy blue eyes narrow even more.

"My dagger. My crystal dagger. Where is it?"

Aster's eyes widened. Jack doesn't have a dagger. But that same little voice as before whispered.

Jack doesn't but Nightlight does...


	25. Chapter 25

It was cold and dark, and he was scared.

Everything hurt. He couldn't think, a faint buzzing filled his ears and everything hurt.

What had happened? Where was he? WHO was he?

He managed to open his eyes a little, relieving the darkness but hissing at the change before letting his eyelids drop again. He heard a faint rustling sound and a soft banging.

His eyes snap open and he winces in pain but more important thoughts claimed his mind.

Who was there? Where was he? Was he a prisoner? Did the darkness have him?

Although he couldn't remember anything else he knew to fear the darkness, to avoid the shadows and ignore the dark shapes that move only in the corner of your eye.

Was that where he was? Amongst the darkness?

No, he couldn't be right? Not with all this light around him.

More sounds broke his thoughts. The sound of people running, More than one or two. That wasn't good.

Going on instinct he found himself out of the bed and against the wall, behind the door if it opened. Out of view. Clenching his fist, he was surprised to find something sitting comfortably in his right hand. Looking down he spotted a staff.

Though it looked more like a shepherd's crook, it felt right to hold, like made for his hand alone. He knew instinctively that the staff helped him control his powers. Like a turtle knows at birth it needs to swim. But something was missing, something that should be sitting in his left hand just as naturally.

His eyes scan the room. Maybe it was there along with him and the staff. Nothing stood out but the sound of running had stopped just outside the door. His eyes scanned the room once again, this time for an exit.

He found one quickly. A window. With an easy jump he landed on the sill and pulled it open. Looking out he found a very long drop waiting for him.

Before he could take a step back the wind curled around him, like a hug, slightly pulling at his clothes and hair.

He didn't think like with everything else, he followed his instincts. He jumped from the sill and allowed the wind to take his weight.

After a few seconds of dropping a gust of wind threw him towards the clouds. He finds himself laughing as he steady's and stares at the building below.

It looked like nothing he had ever seen before. Set nicely into the side of what seemed like a mountain or cliff, the building had been claimed by the environment. Ice and snow clung to every area possible, even building onto each other forming large icicles. The view calmed him a little, no darkness would all him to be surrounded by his natural element.

Without thinking he let himself drop silently through an open sky light. Landing without a sound filled him with confidence. Who ever was in the building with him wouldn't know he was there until it was too late or at all.

Quickly he scans the room, looking for entrances, exits and possible hiding spots. He scans the room again, this time focussing on the items occupying the room. Swords, daggers, bows and other various weapons cover the walls and stands.

He shivers. Anyone with this many weapons can't be friendly. Can they?

Something glints in the corner of his eye. Turning quickly he spots a shelf full of daggers. He works gently and slowly towards the shelf, careful not to knock into anything or give any sign he was there.

Once at the shelf he saw five daggers lay next to each other. Each a different design from the last. Before he realised it, he was holding one in his left hand.

He frowned it felt familiar but not correct. He placed it down and grabbed the next. His frown deepened. He tried each in turn, his frown growing deeper with each.

At the last one he snarled. With each dagger a rage had filled him.

IT was missing. IT wasn't here. THEY must have taken it. THIEVES!

He didn't notice the ice spreading across the floor as he threw the final dagger across the room. It hit a stand in the centre of the room. He didn't care about the loud crash that signaled where he was.

LET THEM COME! THEY WILL PAY FOR TAKING IT FROM HIM!

The ice spread silently across the floor and up the walls, freezing everything it touched. He turned towards the door as he heard footsteps approach.

As the door opened he didn't think twice before releasing a large bolt of magic. It filled the doorway freezing anyone stood in the space.

There they stood frozen. A man dressed in red with white hair and beard and a woman who looked more like a humming bird.

They both looked familiar. They must have taken it!

Without thinking he jumped in front of them both.

"Thieves! Where is it? Where have you hidden it?"

Neither could answer being completely encased in ice. He spotted movement. Someone was moving to where he could see them. Idiot.

"Jack?"

He dropped automatically into a defensive position. Looking over to the newest appearance.

This one looked like a giant rabbit standing on it's back legs. Pooka.

Pooka? What's a pooka?

He mentally shook his head. No time for stupid questions like that.

What was it he said? Jack?

Who's Jack? Is that who he thinks I am? Does he know me? It sounds right but not enough, incomplete, wrong maybe.

Could be a trick. He could be teamed with the darkness. A thief. HE COULD HAVE IT!

"Who are you?"

The rabbit, pooka, took a step forward. Apparently making an effort to stay calm.

"I'm a friend. I'm here to help."

Was he to be trusted? Could he be trusted?

"Why should I trust you? How can I trust you? Why don't I remember you?"

"I-I don't know but tell me what you are looking for. Maybe I can help."

He can't answer any of the questions. I shouldn't trust him!

Looking for? I'm looking for IT! But, what is it? A dagger? Yes. But a special dagger.

"My dagger. My crystal dagger. Where is it?"

He watches the pooka reaction and notices how he stiffens.

He won't give it to me. He doesn't want me to have it. He's in the way.

He gets ready to throw another wave of magic aiming at the pooka but stops. Something's calling him. He turns to look out of the sky light.

He just needs to follow the calling. He needs to follow it. He must.

Quickly he turns away from the pooka and the ice figures, that had slowly started to melt. As he took a couple of steps away, he hears the pooka calling him.

"Jack? Jack!"

He spins on the balls of his feet, swiping his staff close to the floor, releasing a small wave of magic to roll across the floor.

"I don't know who Jack is and I don't know you! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE!"

With that he lets the wind surround him again and passes through the sky light. Soon he is flying above the clouds following the calling.

Soon, soon everything will be alright. Soon he will be complete...


	26. Chapter 26

Aster didn't notice as his usually sensitive feet got froze to the ground. Instead the pooka just sat back on his heels, ears pressed impossibly flat against his head, staring at the sky light the spirit had just left. Aster felt a small whine escaped his throat.

That boy was not Jack just another spirit now. He doesn't know what has happened to Jack, but that spirit wasn't the fun loving winter spirit Jack Frost.

Jack Frost had always been unique. A spirit with no memories of his life before he was a spirit. A spirit with no idea why he was there. A child who was still a child but had the mind of an adult. And now a spirit who has forgotten everything, for normal spirits that would be the end of them. Spirits need to know who they are, it's a need all spirits have they tend to disappear otherwise, yet Jack has managed to survive three hundred years and has now forgotten everything once again.

Behind him Sandy was breaking North and Toothiana from their icy capsules. Besides being a little cold neither sustained any injuries. Jack had been careful to encase them enough so to hold them but not enough to harm them. He had even left multiple holes allowing air to circulate. Whether all this was by design or his magic subconsciously protecting the other Guardians they won't know. But soon they would find him. Hopefully in a better mood.


	27. Chapter 27

My deepest apologise to the readers who have been waiting for an update to my story. Unfortunately I was stupid and broke my laptop by throwing a pillow at it. I have been trying update by using my phone but small problem with that. It is too easy to start reading others fanfiction. I'm Sorry. (Blushes) Got my laptop back yesterday to here is a couple more updates as an apology. Please enjoy.

* * *

The wind tucked around him nicely, throwing him through the air. Clouds pass beneath as did the land and the sea.

Faster, he needed to get there faster.

The calling was still there though now he wouldn't call it so much a calling as a pulling. Something was pulling him in. He felt like he recognised the sensation but everything was still too new for him to be sure.

As he flew through the air the wind suddenly let him drop. His screams filled the air until it caught him again a couple of meters from the ground. He landed lightly, looking around he spotted a frozen lake. The pulling sensation was drawing him towards it.

It look familiar but he was filled with a feeling of unease at the same time. He slowly walks onto the ice, unsure. With each step he becomes more confident until he is stood in the center of the ice. The pulling sensation was directly below him now. He crouches down and touches the ice with his free hand.

He could sense something below the ice. He could tell this was the center of the sensation. This was what had been calling him. Maybe it was _his_ dagger, maybe it was calling him.

He stands back up. There was only one way to find out. He straightens up and grips his staff in both hands. With a couple of sharp movements he hits the butt of the staff against the ice, smashing through.

Looking into the freezing water below he feels the urge to dive in. Fear swells inside him but the urge grows. Without much thought he dives in, allowing his weight and waterlogged clothing to drag him down further. He feels his lungs burn but continues to dive.

Further and further he dives, into the deep of the lake. Just as he feels like he is losing consciousness he see's something glinting in the darkness. He grabs it, feeling complete once it's sat comfortably in his hand, before falling into a deeper darkness.


	28. Chapter 28

Aster clung to the side of the sleigh as North flew it through the sky, wandering (not for the first time) why he hadn't taken his tunnels. They were faster and were less likely to end in a crash or injury. Passing quickly through one of North's many snowglobe portals, they find themselves above Burgess.

"Jack must be around here somewhere."

North's voice bellowed over the wind.

"I'll go see Jamie and the others."

Tooth quickly jumps from the sleigh and descends on the town.

Aster thinks for a moment. Where could Jack be?

His thoughts drift back to the last time they were in the town… The lake.

"Hey mate, maybe he headed towards that frozen lake from before."

North simply nodded before snapping the reins. They soon have the lake in sight. Aster looks over the sides and looks down just time to see Jack split the ice and dive in.

"Nooo…"

"Shostakovich!"

North quickly lands the sleigh and Aster charges for the frozen lake. Looking over the ice he notices it looks untouched. Panic and fear flood his body as he goes to charge onto the ice. Just as he reaches the ice edge strong hands grab him and pull him back.

Aster turns sharply and comes face to face with North and begins yelling.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We have to break the ice at least for Jackie if not drag him out ourselves!"

North simply looks at Aster with sympathy, sorrow and determination. He waits for the Guardian of hope to stop shouting before speaking in a low, slow and calm voice.

"I'm sorry my friend but we cannot."

"Why? We can't leave Jackie under there!"

North shakes his head.

"We cannot and we won't. Truth is you are spring spirit so can't sense it but ice cannot be broken. Is magical and will stay solid for all but creator."

Before Aster could respond the lake began to glow a light blue. The three Guardians stare until the it fades, a cool breeze sweeps past them. The ice on the lake looking much weaker and fragile.

A heavy weight settles uncomfortably in Aster stomach. North finally releases Aster before tapping him on the shoulder.

"Come friend let us find Tooth and return to the North pole."

North turns towards the sleigh, Sandy hesitates for a moment before resting a hand on Aster's shoulder and followed North to the sleigh. Aster couldn't tear his eyes hadn't left the lake. He swallowed before turn to the guardians of wonder and dreams.

"North. What just happened?"

North turns back to Aster.

"You know what just happened Aster. Jack Frost is no more."

The large, jolly man suddenly looked smaller almost fragile. Shoulders slumped. Sandy wasn't much better, sorrow filled his golden eyes.

"No! This cannot be happening! Manny would not let this happen, he can't let this happen!"

Aster stood tall as he roared in protest. He then slumps and sits on his heels. His voice barely a whisper as he continues.

"Jack can't be gone…"

The three Guardians look at each other for a few moments before they hear voices and footsteps coming towards them. They all turn towards the sound to see Tooth flying over followed by Jack's believers.

Tooth lands near the three Guardians.

"What happened? I'm sure I felt a wave of magic like a spirit just passed but that can't be right, can it?"

All look solemn, eyes flickering between her and the lake, and none answer her. She gasps and bring her hands to cover her mouth.

"No. it can't be true. Tell me it's not true."

Once again none can answer her. Before anything else could happen Jamie and the others catch up to the Guardians.

"Hey, it's the Guardians! Where is Jack?"

Before Jamie's question could be answered Cupcake speaks up.

"Hey look the lake if thawing!"

All the children and Guardians turn to the lake. The ice had now disappeared from the edge but a large slab still covered most of it.

Jamie looked confused.

"That's strange. Mum used to tell me a story about the lake and why it never thawed before."

Aster and the other Guardians perked up at this statement.

"What story was that mate?"

Jamie went quiet for a moment as he tried to remember the story.

"Well according to mum the lake hasn't thawed in around 300 years. Apparently 300 years ago a boy and girl went onto the lake to ice skate. The pair was sibling like me and Sophie. Whilst skating though the ice began to crack under the younger sister. The brother had acted quickly and had saved the girl, but at the price of his own life. He had fallen through the ice and been lost to the cold. It was said the next day the ice had been solid and fully formed like the scene from the day before had never happened, and since that day the ice has never melted or even weakened. No matter how hot the sun was during the summer. The ice was unbreakable."

Everyone was silent as Jamie told his story. Aster was the first to speak up.

"How does your mum know this story?"

Jamie smiled.

"Well according to mum it has been passed down for generations. Apparently the young girl who had been saved was mine and Sophie's great great great great great grandmother or something. Which would have made the boy who died our great great great great great uncle."


	29. Chapter 29

At the start there was only cold and dark. Everything always starts with the cold and the dark. I seem to be born for only the cold and the dark.

The first time I awoke was to protect a child from the darkness. Little Man in the Moon.

The second was in a dark cave, guided only by the moonbeam trapped in a dagger. I had no memories of my past, no idea who I was. I found friends, a girl named Kathrina. She was taken by the darkness, so I used all in my power to save her. The Good Nights kiss.

The third time I was awoken by something above me. A light surrounding a figure. I couldn't remember who I was once again, but I reached out to this figure as they got closer. I drifted up, as they fell, reaching for them. Eventually I was able to touch them and as soon as I did everything went dark.

Last time I awoke to the moon glowing down as I floated in the air. I found a shepherds hook that felt right. No memories again, I spent 300 years trying to find myself. I struggled to find friends or anyone who could see me, but I did eventually. I became a Guardian.

This time is the same as last. I open my eyes to see the moon glowing down on me. Not the moon but little Man in the Moon. Little MIM. I land on the frozen lake again, my shepherd's hook in one hand and my crystal dagger in the other. I look down and find I'm wearing tight brown trousers that stop half way up my calf. Covering my torso was a simple, fitted shirts. Both glistened with a thin layer of ice, giving the impression of stars.

I look up to MIM and smile. This time I have my memories. This time I am complete.

I am both Nightlight and Jack Frost.

I am a Guardian and my name is … Jackson Light.

* * *

Hey guys this is the final chapter. Sorry it took so long to complete and I hope this ending is okay with you guys.

Thanks for all the reviews, they helped a lot and I love going over them. They always make me smile. Thanks again guys.

Happy fiction hunting. XD


	30. Chapter 30 (bonus chapter)

**Everyone kept asking for this scene. I hope this is ok and fills in that little gap a left behind last time. Enjoy.**

* * *

It's been ten years since I awoke from the ice for the final time. I've spent the time travelling the world and testing my powers. I had visited Jamie a few times over the years. He was the one who told me about how my eyes had changed. Before they had icy blue, now they had flecks of green. Now that I've got a firm grip of what I'm capable of it's time to see some old faces.

North waits patiently for the other Guardians to arrive. After the incident with Jack they had decided to spend more time together, getting to know each other, discussing their pasts or just having a laugh. North looks towards the calendar, it's been 10 years and a month since Jack fell through the ice and it had been affecting them all. Around this time of year they discussed more emotional memories, opened up to the others. They had told many stories to each other over the 10 year.

A gentle tap on North's should brings him back to the room. Next to him one of the yeti's stood.

"Yes?"

The yeti mumbled something before indicating towards the window. North turned his eyes on to the pain of glass only to find one of the only lasts remnants that Jack had existed. On the pain still sat the frosted figure of Sandy.

"No, Jack won't be turning up today."

The yeti grumbles another response.

"No! I don't care what rumors have been spreading about a young white haired spirit. He is not Jack. Even if he turned up soon after Jack was lost. Nothing you say will convince me otherwise."

The yeti bows it's head before walking back out of the room.

North sighs. A month after Jack was lost another spirit going by the name of Jack appeared. He was aid to have white hair, a shepherd's hook, snow powers and a very child like personality. This description had gotten all the Guardians hopes up. Maybe MIM had brought Jack back and Bunny believed he would, but with every attempt to find and talk to this young spirit had failed. Eventually they had come to the conclusion that it couldn't be Jack, for he had no reason to avoid them and probably would have found them himself. This Jack must have been a new spirit simply born to replace Jack Frost. It wouldn't have been the first time after one spirit died another was created to replace them.

North lets out another sigh but pulls himself together as he hears the doors open. Turning to the sound he see's Bunny walking into the room.

"Ah Bunny it's good to see you friend."

North throws his arms open as a big welcoming gesture. Bunnymund smiles back.

"Yeah. Good to see you too mate."

North gets busy making sure there is enough refreshments for everyone.

"What would you like to drink friend?"

Bunny crosses the room and makes himself comfy on the sofa.

"Just water for me."

North lets out another sigh. Today is going to be another emotional talk if water is what he's drinking.

Sandy and Tooth arrive soon after. Tooth also orders water, whilst Sandy asks for eggnog as usual.

The four all make themselves comfortable. They sat for a few moments in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. After a few moments a cool breeze swirled past each guardian, causing them all to shiver. None mentioned anything even after the breeze past for the fourth time. But when it started for the fifth time…

"Would someone please stop the breeze!"

Instead of a yeti's grumble a giggle was heard as a reply. This caught all the Guardians attention. As breeze fluttered past again it carried a mixture of snowflakes and lights.

Each Guardian gasped.

They start to scan the room for any signs of a white haired boy but found nothing. The breeze came again carrying a giggle along with the snowflakes and lights.

Sandy was the first to see the white haired boy sat in the rafters above. His golden eyes widened as he took in the immortals boys new appearance. Jack noticing that Sandy had seen him raises a finger to his lips before winking at the star.

As easily as the boy had made snowflakes in the past an orb of light quickly formed before drifting down to the other Guardians. It circles around North's head first, gaining his attention, and when the large russian goes to reach for it, it drifts backwards, playfully staying just out of reach.

Once North's eyes were focused on it. It drifted to Aster and then to Toothiana. Capturing their attention and staying just out of reach. Eventually it floats further away from the group. Sandy just watch as each of the other Guardians watch the orb with childlike wonder and trust, not thinking before leaving their seats to follow it.

Sandy looks towards the hidden winter spirit, raising an eyebrow, knowing his silent question would be understood. The youth just sends his usual smirk back confirming what Sandy already knew. The Guardians were in no danger simply wrapped up in Jack's magic again.

Sandy had always thought it was amazing how nothing more than a simple snowflake from Jack could change each from mature, responsible, adultlike Guardian into the most immature, irresponsible childlike youths. It was like the eternal youth brought out the child locked away in everyone. And here he was doing it all again with a simple ball of light.

Sandy shakes his head as his attention is drawn back to the three others. The ball of light was now floating above their heads. Sandy watches as three small, almost invisible snowflakes drift down, each landing on the nose of a Guardian.

The reaction was instantaneous. Bunny quickly crouched down and leaped.

"I got it!"

The light flew out of reach much to the Guardian of hope's annoyance but before he could react Toothiana was flying through the air after it.

"IT'S MINE!"

Sandy doesn't try to hide his laughter as she flies through the air as fast as she can without much luck as the light stays ahead of her. Looking up he see's Jack holding his stomach and a hand over his mouth to stop the sound of laughter. Tears streaming down the spirit's face.

"Herd it over here. I'll get it."

Sandy's attention is brought back to the others as North tries to get involved. Unable to fly or jump as high as Bunny, he is relying in the others wanting to share and play fairly.

"One orb coming right up."

Toothiana quickly changes her directions causing the orb to change and start heading towards North. The Guardian of wonder had apparently either gotten a sack himself or gotten one of the yeti's to fetch it for him, but there he stood with it ready to try and catch the light.

Sandy was now having to hold his own stomach as he floated in the air, rolling on his beck with laughter. Aster was still trying to jump up and catch the orb, though never high enough to reach.

Thanks to Toothiana's herding the light was heading directly for North, who was holding his sack nice and wide. The orb floats straight into it, much to Sandy's surprise. North snaps the bag shut and all three start cheering. All three crowd around the bag eager to see what's inside.

If Sandy didn't know any better he would say they looked like three children on christmas morning waiting to open the biggest present ever. The three stand their with the bag in the middle for a few minutes before Bunny reaches to open it.

He hesitates for a moment before opening it. The three look inside and Sandy watches as all three as their smiles drop to sad expressions and frustrated frowns.

"What the hell. What sort of show pony did this?"

Bunny's frustration rang through the air. The other two Guardians looked lost having failed to catch the orb of light. Before anyone could react laughter filled the air.

Sandy looked up to see Jack had lost his ability to keep quiet any longer. The young spirits eyes were glistening with mischief and tears of laughter.

North, Tooth and Bunny all snap their heads up to see him nearly fall off the rafters above. Each froze as they stared at the youth. Each taking in the details of his new appearance.

His icy blue eyes with the imprint of a snowflake now containing flecks of deep green.

The fact he was missing his blue hoodie.

How his clothes fit nicely to his body and glistened as though he was made from the stars above.

The most noticeable addition was the crystal dagger that sat on the youth's hip, flashing as though it was laughing along with him.

Each had reached to the same conclusion, this spirit, this youth was both Jack Frost and Nightlight. The question was how much had he changed.

Aster was the first to step forward, his green eyes never leaving the immortal child.

"J-Jack?"

The white haired boy stopped laughing then, only just noticing their attention was focused on him. His usual smirk settled in place.

"Hey guys. I'm back."


End file.
